


The Reckless Man.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a reckless man would dare to tempt a dangerous snake into coming even closer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reckless Man.

**Title** : _**T**_ _ **he Reckless Man.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 399: Enough.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Only a reckless man would dare to tempt a dangerous snake into coming even closer...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at _ **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=265&key=PEKELEKE0a167c12b0e46ce65ec11c25140bd58e)**_

_**T**_ _ **he Reckless Man.**_  
 

“So your friends require a fertility potion.”

“Yes.”

“Why didn't they come themselves? You've got nothing to do with this.”

“They've got nothing to offer you.”

“And you do?”

“Yes.”

Severus frowned, unnerved by Potter's confidence.  
“I'm not interested in money.”

“Wonderful.”

Severus blinked.  
“It is?”

Potter whispered his shocking offer with rough-toned boldness:  
“I'll give you anything you have the courage to ask for, Headmaster.”

Severus blushed self-consciously, tempted by those passionate green eyes.  
“That's a reckless offer. I may never have enough of... you.”

Potter smiled with delight.  
“What can I say? I'm a reckless man, my love.”

 


End file.
